thelbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
David
Welcome to David's Page ''' David is a vampire and secondary antagonist in Lost Boys, mistakenly presumed to be the head vampire by Michael Emerson, Sam Emerson and the Frog Brothers. He is obviously the head of the main group and is seen and treated as the leader. However, the official title is not his. Lost Boys The Beginning : '''CANON NOTE: This information may not entirely be cannon. It comes from a never-filmed collobration between Eric Red and Joel Shumacher. The information here is more 'trivia' and 'what if' type games. A bit of fun here and there and perhaps a bit more depth to a fairly popular but background-less character. The Beginning openes with a mortal David and his crew of thieves in San Francisco in the year 1906, just days before the infamous earthquake. They are struggling to survive down by the Docks, picking pockets and rigging fights, being hassled by the more power umderground elements when a mysterious schooner slams into a dock. Moments later David spots a wealthy foreigner and decides to rob him. When things go bad in the robbery and the man is killed the Boys flee to a newly built hotel just out side of the resort town Santa Carla. The may they 'killed' was actually a vampire and tracks them to the hotel, picking off David's friends one by one as he falls in love with a Russian Princess on holiday. Finally with most of the boys half vampires and the rival gang decimated David sits down to a table with the vampire who flat out tells them what he is, what they are becoming and his plans. David attempts to flee yet it is too late as most of his friends have fully turned and they attack him and his Princess. Given the choice between life and death, David turns while she dies. Small tremors open the third act and David attacks the Vampire. Finally the Great Quake happens, the hotel falls into the caves below and the Vampire is killed when he falls on some debris and impaled. Max arrives on scene, tells David that this other vampire was his brash younger brother and that he too is a vamprie with much less grand plans for the United States.http://www.joblo.com/arrow/arrowimages/LB2.pdf The Lost Boys David is the charismatic and seemingly amicable leader of the main group of vampires. He is the first to appear in the opening scene on the boardwalk and instantly attempts to flirt with a close by blonde girl, immediately inflaming conflict. He steps out of reach and allows the irate boyfriend of afore-mentioned girl to grab hold of Dwayne instead of him, later getting involved by reaching over and securely getting hold of the mans throat before he is restrained by a police officer, who reminds them he has already told them to "stay off the boardwalk". David continues to saunter off the carousel they were standing on with a cigarette tucked behind his ear, and although the audience don't see his movement, returns with the group to the bikes. At one point, he tricks Michael into following him to his lair, turning him into a half vampire. When Micheal is revealed to be half vampire, Sam, Michael, Edgar and Alan attempt to find out who the head vampire is. Eventually, they invade the vampires' lair and stake Marko, a brotherly friend and fellow vampire, and barely escape with their lives. At the climax David leads the other vampires to attack the house. A violent fight with the vampires ensues and most of the house is destroyed in the process. eventually Michael and David fight. David gains the upper hand because he is stronger but Michael eventually overpowers him, and David is impaled on a pair of mounted deer antlers. The Lost Girls : CANON NOTE: This information may not entirely be cannon. It comes from a never-filmed, author-less sequel. The information here is more 'trivia' and 'what if' type games. A bit of fun here and there and perhaps a bit more depth to a fairly popular but background-less character. The Lost Boys 2 script David did not die via impalement as seen in The Lost Boys, but pretended to die. As the antlers were well, antlers and not wood they had little effect other to annoy him. While everyone was distracted by Max and his death, David made his escape back to the cave. He kept a very low profile for several months, slowly building his gang back up and just a year later The Lost Girls were roaring for action. By the time he once again found himself in conflict with Sam Emerson and the Frog Brothers he and his crew had devoured nearly every last Surf Nazi in the town. He manages to turn Edgar Frog (it is assumed he was the one who did it) into a half vampire before Grandpa showed up with a case of dynamite and blew a hole into the roof of the cave. Reign of Frogs : CANON NOTE: although they were printed these comics are generally NOT considered canon. Mostly for two reasons: One - In the last comic of the series it's revealed that Edgar made the previous 3 issues entirely up. He flat out lied to the kid. Two - With all of the inconsistencies present in this and Thirst, they aren't considered canon by most. The Tribe No mention is made of David's character in The Tribe The Thirst No mention is made of David's character in The Thirst Is he still Undead or Dead? Since David survived his defeat in The Lost Boys as seen in 2007 Reign of Frogs, it's unknown what his fate was afterward. Edgar does mention he was planning on hunting him down. However, the narration takes place shortly before Lost Boys: The Tribe, so it's unlikely he is deceased at the time of the second and third movie. So it's also likely he might return in an upcoming film. However, Kiefer Sutherland hasn't said anything. David's Character Sheet Vampire David: http://thelbrpg.wikia.com/wiki/GURPS_Stats_David Half Vampire: Human David: References Category:Canon Plot Page Category:Vampire Category:Lost Boy Category:Lost Girl Category:Antagonist